


Blaise's New Dad

by cyn_ful



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Meeting Dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 21:12:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4153119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyn_ful/pseuds/cyn_ful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaise goes home for the holidays.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blaise's New Dad

Blaise wandered through his manor leaving his trunk at the door for the house elf to take care of. "Mother."

He walked through the halls and found her sitting in the library. "Blaise, darling, you are home."

He smirked. "Yes, Mother. It is that time. How have you been?" He crossed the distance and kissed her cheek.

"Fabulous, darling. I have someone for you to meet," she said softly pointing towards the connecting door.

"Father number 8? So soon?"

Her husky laughter filled the air. "Oh, but he is such a joy. He would even like for you to transfer to his alma mater as he puts it. It's in Italy dear. You have always wanted to go there."

He raised an eyebrow. "Italy you say? How about we wait and see how long he lasts. I don't want to give up on Hogwarts just yet." In his mind, he had already determined which potion to begin slipping his step-father. He wouldn't last two months.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Sugarquill @ Hogwarts is Home


End file.
